<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Making the most of the hands we're dealt. by Rinusagitora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003831">Making the most of the hands we're dealt.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinusagitora/pseuds/Rinusagitora'>Rinusagitora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shinigami!Karin AU [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Love, Doujinshi, F/M, Fan Comics, Fanart, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Nightmares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinusagitora/pseuds/Rinusagitora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Toushirou ruminates about what-ifs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Karin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shinigami!Karin AU [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/811023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Making the most of the hands we're dealt.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I drew this back in 2017 if memory serves, hence why it sucks. Just decided to add it to the archive.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>

<br/>

<br/>

<br/>

<br/>

<br/>

<br/>

<br/>

<br/>

<br/>

<br/>

<br/>

<br/>

<br/>

<br/>

<br/>

<br/>

<br/>

<br/>

<br/>

<br/>

<br/>

<br/>

</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>